ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven: USA vs. The World
Raven: USA vs. The World is a 2013 obstacle racing superhero action movie and the fourth and final instalment in the International Competition Franchise, which premiered before Jonny Moseley was replaced with Akbar Gbaja-Biamila for the upcoming fifth season of American Ninja Warrior. It was released on March 11. Voice Cast * Jessica Reddy - Sarjed * Oliver Pocock - Coprov * Eilidh Collings - Lendil (side reporter) * Amen Yassan - Yasnam * Megan D'Ardrenne - Drenam * Saffron Uppal - Norpal * Samantha Ross - Rannath * Emily Rose O' Connor - Limonn * Amy Lotherington - Grolath * Ben Fordham - Himself * Chris Kamara - Himself * Jonny Moseley - Himself * Alison Haislip - Herself Chapters * Chapter 1: Four Teams * Chapter 2: Welcome To "USA vs. The World"! * Chapter 3: Let The Heats Begin! * Chapter 4: Rough Opponents, Rough Start * Chapter 5: The Second Heat * Chapter 6: Three Clears * Chapter 7: The Second Stage * Chapter 8: The Upper Body Test * Chapter 9: Enter Lady Blackhawk * Chapter 10: Identical Problems * Chapter 11: Hanging Around * Chapter 12: Vixen * Chapter 13: Elimination * Chapter 14: The Third Stage * Chapter 15: The Red Arrow * Chapter 16: In Earlier Runs * Chapter 17: The Amazing Climax * Chapter 18: Stage 4 * Chapter 19: The Climb-Off Begins * Chapter 20: A Rich Victory Featured Songs * You're So True (end credits) * You're My Number One (end credits) * As Lovers Go (end credits) Competition Format Due to there were 4 teams competing on this tournament, there were some major changes for the competition format. In fact, all 4 stages were used in this tournament with no time limit to complete each stage. In the first 3 stages, the competition worked in almost a similar fashion. Stage 1 and Stage 2 * There were 2 heats in each stage. * Each heat consisted of 4 competitors, 1 competitor from each team. * In each heat, the competitor who completed the course, or made the furthest in the fastest time would receive 3 points for his team, with 2 points for the second fastest time, 1 point for the third fastest time, and 0 points for the slowest time. * At the end of Stage 2, the points from those 2 stages would be accumulated, and the team who got the lowest points would be eliminated from the competition, while the other 3 teams would advance to Stage 3. Stage 3 * In Stage 3, each heat consisted of 3 competitors (1 competitor from each team). * the competitor who completed the course, or made the furthest in the fastest time, would receive 2 points for his team, with 1 point for the second fastest time, and 0 points for the slowest time. * The points from each heat would be accumulated, and the team who got the lowest points would be eliminated from the competition, while the other 2 teams would advance to Stage 4. Stage 4 * Stage 4 consisted of a side-by-side climb-off, with 2 competitors, 1 competitor from each team. * Whoever reaches the top of the tower in the fastest time, his respective team would be the champion of the tournament. Competitors * Sarjed (captain) * Limonn (Nicknamed as Vixen) * Grolath (Nicknamed as Red Arrow) * Norpal (Nicknamed as Lady Blackhawk) * Lucía * Faustine * Marius * Bernd * Vicenzo * Marco * Eduardo * Giovanna * Cheng-Han * Tatsuaki * Kentaro * Shinnosuke Stage 1 Obstacles # Snake Run (Eliminated 3 competitors) # Propeller Bar (Eliminated 19 villains in 2010) # Double Dipper (Eliminated 1 competitor this year, but 48 villains in Raven: Halloween) # Jumping Spider (Eliminated 2 competitors) # Parkour Run # Warped Wall # Domino Pipes (Eliminated 1 competitor) # Flying Squirrel Results Heat 1 Heat 2 Standings After Stage 1 Stage 2 Obstacles # Giant Ring Swing (Eliminated 1 competitor) # Criss Cross Salmon Ladder (Eliminated 2 competitors) # Wave Runner (Eliminated 1 competitor) # Swing Surfer (Eliminated 2 competitors) # Wingnut Alley # Wall Flip Results Heat 1 Heat 2 Standings After Stage 2 Stage 3 Obstacles # Keylock Hang # Floating Boards (Eliminated 2 competitors) # Ultimate Cliffhanger (Eliminated 4 competitors) # Curved Body Prop (Eliminated 1 competitor) # Hang Climb # Walking Bar # Flying Bar (Took out Lenat in Raven: USA vs. Warriors) Results Heat 1 Heat 2 Stage 3 Standings Stage 4 Obstacles # Rope Climb (80 feet) Results Category:2013 Category:Action Movies Category:Movies Category:Superhero Movies Category:Raven: USA vs. The World Category:Sequels